madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of the Madness Trilogy
Dawn of the Madness is a Madness Combat tribute series created by Littleluckylink based on George Romero's zombie films. There are three installments, and a teaser for the fourth, each released on Madness Day. The final episode was supposed to be realesed Madness Day 2012, but he had to delay the episode because there was no way he could complete it in time. 'Characters' Nick Nick was a survivor of the apocalypse who lost his wife and son when the apocalypse started. He discovered on the news that there was an island near where he lived that was reported safe. Nick made his way to the docks taking other survivors with him. He made it to the island where it turned out things were even worse there. Nick found a flare gun and used to signal for help. He was infected by Marciel who was the owner of the ship that rescued them. He manages to reach the bunker where the cure was, but when he saw that there was only one survivor aside from himself left, he considered everything he had been through and allowed himself to go to the brink of being infected forever and injected Karly with the cure instead so she could survive. ( kills 42) Dean Dean was one of the first survivors seen. He apparently was a friend of Nick, as Nick cried when he had to kill him when he turned into a zombie. (kills 3) Justin Justin was a survivor who joined Nick to get to the island. After meeting Karlie and Rostello and getting on the boat he fell off the boat and got killed by a zombie shark. He reappears in Day of the Madness as a leg-less zombie. Karly She makes her first appears in Dawn of the madness as she crashed her car in the Shi-Tie mart. Saved by Nick and Justin she joins them to go to the island, once there they try to get off of the island because it is infested with zombies. Saved by the sailor, they end up in Canada. They meet a man called Connor. Karly ends up infected but in the end Nick gave the cure to her. After waking up she sees Nick is a zombie so she picks up a pistol and puts it next to Nick's head. She has apparent feelings for Nick. Her fate is unknown. She appears to like shotguns a lot, as she was armed with a Mossberg 500 and SPAS-12. Rostello Rostello was a owner of the hot dog shop. He was found by Karly who crashed her car. After helping his friends getting to the boat he tried to help Justin when he was in the water. When they got to the island they were in danger. After being attacked by zombies he had been infected by a scratch so they split up to search the base for survivors. He ended up getting shot to death by Captain Rhodes while entering a room. He reappears as a zombie, and is seen putting mustard on a heart in one of the scenes. He also makes a cameo in Dusk of the Madness where he hides behind a counter holding a chicken drumstick up in defense after one of his customers were killed. Captain Rhodes Rhodes was a Captain on the island who when he appears he has just killed Rostello believing he was a zombie. After Nick and Karly found out what just happened, they grabbed some of his guns and left him. He ran after them and apologized that he killed Rostello. Seeing a zombie in army gear, he fired his gun at it, but the bullet ricocheted from its helmet, making the zombie fire its gun. The resulting noise attracts a whole mob. Nick and Karly run into the cafeteria and barricade it, leaving Rhodes to a agonizing death due to the fact he was hit when the zombie fired its gun. He tries to hold them off with his XM8 but several zombies grab is lower body and rip his body apart, killing him. As he is mutilated, he flips off the zombies (making a reference to a zombie movie where a captain, coincidentally also named Rhodes is torn in half, then flips off the zombies). Rostello is then seen eating his heart with mustard on the side. Veronica Veronica appears when Nick got stuck in one of she trapped for the zombi e. she joined them to escape the island. After getting on a boat and sailing to Canada. She was held captive by the bikers. After being saved by Connor and running to the labs she was killed by one of the bikers with a hunting rifle and as seen in the DOTM: Overtime trailer there were clues that she was later eaten by zombies, LJ LJ appears in a hut with Malcolm after being found by Veronica and Karly. Joining them to escape, Nick shoot a flare up for rescue but he was dragged into the water and killed by the zombified Justin. He had a crush on Veronica. His name is a reference to a character from the film, Resident Evil: Apocalypse, as is his attire, weaponry and facial hairstyle. Malcolm Malcolm first appears in a hut with LJ in Day of the Madness, after getting on a boat with the others heading to Canada. Moments after arriving, his hunger got the better of him so he smashes a window of a nearby bakery causing an alarm go off. He was attacked by a zombie and was turned, during his very short time as a zombie he attacked and bit Karly before being killed. Curtis Curtis was a security guard working in the island. Joining Nick and t he other to escape, unfortunately he tripped over and got injured by a zombie. In the end he killed him self. Curtis seems to be based on CJ from the Dawn of the Dead remake. Connor Connor was a scientist assistant who worked in Canada who helped Nick and the others to cure Nick only to betray them with a group of heavily armed bikers. But he killed one of the bikers the continued helping the others to get a cure. Just before he could enter the bunker, a zombie grabbed him. He flipped it off, then supposedly got killed. But, as seen in the DOTM: Overtime trailer, the same zombie who attacked him had its eyes ripped off, giving a hint that Connor is still alive. He is shown to be a creative person, killing zombies in different ways, including: pies, a water pistol filled with acid, his own broken glasses and a seat. Marciel Marciel was an infected sailor that appeared in Day of the Madness. He helped Nick, Karly, Veronica, and Malcolm off the island. The film ended showing his bleeding bite mark. In the beginning of Dusk of the Madness, Marciel apparently reanimated in his cabin, and when Nick tried to take him out, it backfired and Nick was infected. Before he could kill Nick, he was taken outby Karly. Trivia *If you watch 'Dusk of the Madness' on Newgrounds, look in the description and it will say "THE SUN HAS STILL NOT SET.... BUT IT WILL ON SEPTEMBER 22, 2012." This hints that there will be a fourth installment that would of come out on Madness Day 2012, titled: DOTM: Overtime. However it has not been released on said date, instead a trailer for it has been released in it's place. * If you see the DOTM: Overtime trailer, you will see an character who looks like Connor without his glasses,firing an Colt Revolver(hinting that Connor is still alive) at two zombies,killing one of them. Then he stabs the remaining zombie with an saw, and cuts his head with it, in a board cutting style. This could mean that Connor is still alive. * There are, in Dusk of the Madness, some Posters that say something about an UCV-P2D chemical which is, as the posters say, extremely contagious and dangerous. In DOTM: Overtime's trailer, it is revealed that scientists injected the UCV-P2D chemical into an male specimen called Lee Sanders, causing him to bleed from his mouth. Then, the virus got effect in him, causing him to jump off on a scientist,biting him. * Suprisingly, in the DOTM: Overtime trailer, the male specimen called Lee Sanders, when his skin changes colour and his hand rises, a device about his medical condition shows 0.After that he jumps off on a scientist and bites him rapidly. This possibly could mean that the UCV-P2D virus was meant to boost an person's genetics, but unfortunaley,failing, causing the apocalypse. The device probably said 0 because he bleeded a lot of blood from his mouth, counting that as death from blood loss. Category:Madness Combat Tributes